Promise Me This
by Fan of Mikey
Summary: Diana gets the answers she's been waiting for from an unlikely source.


Promise Me This  
Alicia 3/12/02 9:55pm  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are featured in this fic. They are the property of NBC and some other people. I do not lay claim to them and I am not making any money off of this fic. Thank you.  
Summary: "Diana" gets the answer to what she's been waiting for.  
Rating: PG  
Author's note: Just my little ending to this whole Diana/Sheridan mess. I know her mother's death isn't quite clear, but this takes place, obviously, before that. Sorry if it's a little messed up layout wise, for some stupid reason we're not allowed to use the break code *Grrs at ff.n*  
  
  
Promise Me This  
  
Diana tossed and turned in her bed. The summer heat on the island was stifling. She hadn't had a good nights rest in weeks, the stress of work and trying to remember who she is, was starting to take its toll on her. Finally she settled into a fitful sleep.  
  
----  
  
Little Sheridan Crane skipped through the grand mansion that sat atop Raven Hill in the picturesque town of Harmony, Maine. She was unaware of the goings on between her older brother and father in the living room. The mind of such a young girl couldn't comprehend the topic of conversation, and she had something much more important to worry about; those freshly baked cookies that were now occupying a plate in the kitchen.  
  
Grabbing a handful and the pre-poured glass of milk, Sharidan made her way carefully up the staircase in the front foyer. Her brother Julian's voice boomed shakily from the front room. Even at such a young age Sheridan could tell Julian was afraid of their father. Anyone would be.   
  
Finally she reached the upper landing. She continued her steadily trek down the long hallway to her mothers suite. It was a journey she had made many times these last few weeks.  
  
Her momma was sick. Her father had hired a round the clock nurse to watch over her every breath. Once or twice a week a doctor would come and make sure everything was okay. Sheridan could tell by the look in his eyes that things were ufar/u from okay, though she didn't know exactly what was wrong.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door of her mothers bedroom and seconds later the nurse had it open and was ushering Sheridan inside.  
  
From far away one couldn't tell that Katherine Crane was fatally ill. But once you got close enough the paleness of her once vibrant face would cause even the strongest heart to cry.  
  
Her little girl crawled onto the bed and into her mothers arms.  
  
"How's my baby girl today? Hm? Have you been good today?"  
  
"Of course, mommy," Sheridan answered in all seriousness.  
  
"Yes, of course. You're a perfect little angel. I have something I need to tell you sweetheart. And I want you to listen very carefully, okay?"  
  
She waited until she felt the nod of her youngest daughters head before she continued.  
  
"Now Sheridan, there's going to be a time when I'm not going to be here. I know that's going to make you sad, but you need to be strong. I know you can be, that is one of the few good qualities the Cranes have that you inherited.  
  
"You must promise me, Sheridan, that you will never, ever bow down to your fathers level. This may be hard for you to understand now, but believe me, in time you will. I'm not saying to disobey your father, absolutely not. But when the time comes for you to choose between your life and your family, your life must always come first."  
  
Katherine stopped to catch her breath, "You are a beautiful girl, Sheridan, and you're going to grow up to be a beautiful, and smart, sophisticated woman. You'll meet your handsome prince and you'll live happily ever after. I know you will. Promise me Sheridan, that no matter what you won't let your father rule your life. That you'll become the person I know you can be."  
  
The little girl sat up and looked at er mother. The sadness and wonder in her blue eyes reflected in the tears of her mothers. She wasn't sure what her mother was talking about, but she kenw it was important to the woman for Sheridan to go along with it. She wanted more than anything for her mother to be well and happy again, and maybe if Sheridan did this one thing for her...  
  
"I promise, mommy." She smiled down at her mother, who was openly crying now. She kissed her on the cheek and gave her one last hug before climbing off the bed.  
  
"Good, baby. Now go to sleep. Don't forget to say your prayers and mommy will see you in the morning. Good night, sweetheart. I love you."  
  
The little girl made her way to the door. Before exiting she turned and gave her mother one last look. Her eyes were closed now and her breathing shallow.  
  
"I love you, too, mommy," Sheridan whispered as she closed the door on what would be the last of their nightly chats.  
  
----  
  
Diana awoke with a start in her small bedroom. A realization on the edge of her mind and an ache in her heart for someone from long ago. Finally she knew who she was and where she had come from.   
  
For the first time in a month, Sheridan Crane had a full nights rest, with a promise she intended to keep. 


End file.
